channel101fandomcom-20200213-history
Dan Harmon
thumb|right Dan Harmon is a writer and performer, and, along with Rob Schrab, a founder of the alternative television network/website Channel 101. He co-created the television pilot Heat Vision and Jack starring Owen Wilson and Jack Black and Computerman, and several Channel 101 shows, some featuring Jack Black, Drew Carey and Sarah Silverman. He co-created Comedy Central's The Sarah Silverman Program and served as head writer for several episodes. He was the creator, executive producer and a featured performer in Acceptable TV, a Channel 101-based sketch show airing for 8 episodes in March 2007 on VH1. He and Schrab co-wrote the screenplay for the Academy Award nominated film Monster House. Harmon is a noted follower of Joseph Campbell. On the Channel 101 website, several essays regarding Harmon's interpretation of the Monomyth can be found. Harmon was a member of ComedySportz Milwaukee where he also co-founded (alongside Rob Schrab) the sketch troupe The Dead Alewives. They produced an album in 1996 entitled Take Down The Grand Master. He wrote and and had a voice role in the Dungeons and Dragons sketch. He created and is Executive Producer for the upcoming NBC Sitcom Community. In July 2009, Harmon was nominated in two Emmy categories for his part in writing the Oscar telecast: Outstanding Writing for a Variety, Music or Comedy Special and Outstanding Original Music and Lyrics, the latter of which he was awarded for "Hugh Jackman Opening Number" at the 81st Primetime Emmy Awards. He is in a relationship with fellow 101er Erin Hill. He identifies as a Taoist. Channel 101 Filmography * Cast: * Alphabet Men #1 ... Bret *The Bed & Breakfast Club #3 ... Principal Richard Vernon *Water And Power #8 ... Dan *Water And Power #7 ... Dan *Water And Power #6 ... Dan *Water And Power #6 ... Wade's Father *Water And Power #6 ... Wade's Mother *Water And Power #5 ... Dan *Water And Power #4 ... Dan *Water And Power #3 ... Dan *Water And Power #2 ... Dan *Water And Power #1 ... Dan *Hi, I Killed The World #1 ... Dr. Fishburn *2007 Channy Awards Pre-Show - Access 101 #1 ... Himself *The Forgotten Classics #1 ... Harry Cooper *ChooseYourOwn SelectAVision.TV #4 ... Himself / Various *ChooseYourOwn SelectAVision.TV #3 ... Himself / Various *ChooseYourOwn SelectAVision.TV #2 ... HImself / Various *ChooseYourOwn SelectAVision.TV #1 ... Himself / Various *Exposure #3 ... Dylan Carter *Exposure #2 ... Dylan Carter *Exposure #1 ... Dylan Carter *Juri! #1 ... Judge *Phone Sexxers #5 ... Roberto *Phone Sexxers #4 ... Roberto *Phone Sexxers #1 ... Roberto *McCourt's in Session #3 ... Internet Roommate #1 *Yacht Rock #9 ... Ted Templeman *Yacht Rock #8 ... Ted Templeman *Classroom #5 ... Jason's Dad *Classroom #2 ... Jason's Dad *Channel 101: The Musical #5 ... Dan Harmon *Channel 101: The Musical #4 ... Dan Harmon *Channel 101: The Musical #3 ... Dan Harmon *Channel 101: The Musical #2 ... Dan Harmon *Pro Cons #1 ... The Owner Of The World's Largest Bag Of Diamonds *Gregory Shitcock, P.I. #5 ... News Anchor #3 *Dick Richards: Private Dick #4 ... Police Chief *Dick Richards: Private Dick #3 ... Police Chief *The Most Extraordinary Space Investigations #6 ... Commander Zathos *The Most Extraordinary Space Investigations #6 ... Pathos *The Most Extraordinary Space Investigations #5 ... Pathos *The Most Extraordinary Space Investigations #4 ... Pathos *The Most Extraordinary Space Investigations #3 ... Pathos *The Most Extraordinary Space Investigations #3 ... Commander *The Most Extraordinary Space Investigations #2 ... Pathos *The Most Extraordinary Space Investigations #2 ... Commander *The Most Extraordinary Space Investigations #1 ... Pathos *The Most Extraordinary Space Investigations #1 ... Commander *Channel 101 Nightmare Sequence #1 ... Himselves *Laser Fart #10 ... Dan/Laser Fart *Laser Fart #9 ... Dan/Laser Fart *Laser Fart #8 ... Dan/Laser Fart *Laser Fart #7 ... Dan/Laser Fart *Laser Fart #6 ... Dan/Laser Fart *Laser Fart #5 ... Dan/Laserfart *Laser Fart #4 ... Dan/Laser Fart *Laser Fart #3 ... Dan/Laser Fart *Laser Fart #2 ... Dan/Laser Fart *Laser Fart #1 ... Dan/Laser Fart *Twigger's Holiday #5 ... Mr. Reemer *Twigger's Holiday #4 ... Mr. Reemer *Twigger's Holiday #2 ... Mr. Reemer *Call Me Cobra #1 ... First Voice On Phone *Time Belt #6 ... Eugene Murzowski *Time Belt #5 ... Eugene Murzowski *Two Much! #1 ... Kyle *Computerman #6 ... Eugene Murzowski *Computerman #5 ... Eugene Murzowski *Computerman #4 ... Eugene Murzowski *Computerman #3 ... Eugene Murzowski *Computerman #2 ... Eugene Murzowski *Computerman #1 ... Eugene Murzowski *Machu Picchu #1 ... Dan Harmon *Behind the Series: Time Belt #1 ... Himself *Chris Tallman's Batman #1 ... Flash/Green Lantern *Dan Harmon's Batman #1 ... Batman *Jeff Davis' Batman #1 ... Street Victim *Takes One to Know One #1 ... John Johnson/Foreign Neighbor Sensational World Video:Sensational World of Dan Harmon 01 Video:Sensational World of Dan Harmon 02 Video:The Conversation Video:Conversation 2: The Talking See also * Dan Harmon/Quotes Fake Facts According to channel101.com, He is a very lazy, irresponsible man, therefore you should never give him power over your emotional state. He shits gold, and sometimes a single loaf of gold can take Him three to four months JUST TO PINCH OFF.http://www.channel101.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=97623#97623 His Kryptonite involves licking a stamp or handing someone a DV tape. He draws his strength from everyone waiting for the web site to have an upload button.http://www.channel101.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=116714#116714 External Links * Wikipedia Article * Dan Harmon's Channel101.com page * "Just Dance." Category:Dan Harmon Category:Channel 101 Category:Acceptable TV Category:Heat Vision and Jack Category:Monster House Category:Erin Hill Category:Cat Owners Category:AIDS